Computers and networks have ushered in new opportunities of social networking and collaboration. One form of such network is referred to as an “online conference”. Early online conferencing took the form of video conferencing that required dedicated equipment, cameras, and so forth. More recently, online conferencing may be performed on almost any computing system. Applications are now offered by a variety of venders whereby a user can participate in an online conference by viewing video and audio of other participants, sharing collaborative work areas, chatting, and so forth, via a web site.
A typical online conferencing application provides a user interface that includes an online conferencing area, which includes a visualized representation of each participant. A contacts area of the user interface illustrates visualized representations of various individuals that might join into an online conference. Once in an online conference, individuals may communicate using video, audio, and other multi-media mechanisms. The communications that support the conferencing can take the form of Internet Protocol (IP) packets, and thus may be freely communicated over the Internet.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.